


Every breath

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you haven't seen your boyfriend in three months, what's the first thing you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every breath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another one for Bon because I cant get enough of her art like wow.  
> And here ----> http://boniebelle-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/132806480347/yes-goodnight Is the picture that goes with it!

Nishinoya takes a sharp intake of breath when Asahi pistons his hips up again, cock sheathing fully to the hilt. Can feel the large hands that grip his waist tightly, pressing new bruises into his skin.

Fresh tears leak out of the shorter males eyes as his boyfriend pulls his hips down to meet his thrust, soaking the band of fabric around his face. With his eyes covered, Noya's other senses are acute. He can smell the after shave Asahi used after his bath, hear the way his breath hitches after each thrust, feel his big hands gripping onto him for dear life, and taste the flavor of the gum Asahi had chewed before this. He feels completely surrounded by his tall lover, soft moans slipping between his lips.

When Asahi shifts inside him and pulls him down to meet his cock next, Noya swears he sees stars on the back of his eyelids. "Ohh! Shit...Asahi..." The man below him groans and pushes up into him again with more force, forcing a hard breath out of the Libero. He can feel the thick shape of Asahi's thighs pressed against the small of his back, giving him some leverage to continuously move his hips. Nishinoya let's out a sigh as he moves his own legs lower, pushing his lovers cock impossibly deep, and let's out a long moan. He tightens his walls around the shaft pressed deeply inside him and hears his lover take in a breath, feels his cock pulse. Asahi's grip tightens as he moves faster in and out of the small body above him, Noya can feel his own cock slap against his stomach with the force of it. His nails bite on the skin of Asahi's forearms, dragging them back along them and leaving red soaked marks.

He can feel it, can feel how on edge he is, so close to the brink of orgasm its insane. The wing spikers thick cock still pressing inside him in just the right way, rubbing against his abused prostate. On every pass by, Nishinoya shivers from pleasure. He throws his head back and groans into the air, nails still ripping at the skin of his boyfriends arms. Surely he's drawing blood by now, though by now neither of them seem to care. He can hear how quick Asahi's breathing has become, he's close.  
Still though, the Libero needs something. Something to really throw him over the edge of pleasure. He squeezes the shaft that's completely wrecking him in the best possible way, tips his head forward as if he could actually see his ace, and let's him know how close he is.

"F-fuck Asahi, please I'm so close! Please....please..." His vocal cords sound rusty and heavy, voice breaking every few words. "Please! Oh god....touch me please." Knowing full well how much Asahi enjoys begging, he keeps is voice high and shoves his him down to meet the others quick thrusts.  
Asahi stares at he beautiful mess of a boyfriend, perched on top of him. Sees how wrecked he is already, how close he is. He can feel the walls around him tighten with every thrust of his hips, sees precum leaks from the tip of his boyfriends cock. He bites back the urge to kiss him, because that's not this moment. This moment is three months worth of sexual frustration, of missing good morning kisses, of missing just the warmth of another person. He pours all his love for the man above him into this act, because at the moment, nothing else is more important then seeing him get to his highest point.

One of his hands shakily slides over the Libero's body, pinches a pink nipple on its way up. But when he stops neatly placed over the shorters neck, he can hear, see, and feel the excitement coming from the man above. His breath hitches, white teeth come out to bite at his lower lip, and he can feel how impossibility tight he's become.  
"You wanna cum baby?" Asahi asks.

Nishinoya all but keens at his words, "Yes! Please!" And slides his own smaller hand over his larger one, on his own neck, and squeezes it. "Yes here please..." There's drool leaking from the corner of the Libero's mouth. Asahi flexes his fingers, barely tightening them, but even with that slight pressure, he can see how the smaller mans cock jumps.  
The brunette sucks in a sharp breath before slamming his hips up and closing his hand at the same time. Noya jerks and both his hands come up to grip tightly at his wrist, mouth open but no noise coming from him. Asahi continues his assault, rapidly slamming himself into the hot, tight hole. Noya leans his head back and tries to catch a breath, knowing he won't be able to, his cock spurting clear liquid over Asahi's abs. He's so close, so close to painting pearly white drops over the tan body below him. He sucks in a breath when Asahi give him a small second too, before his fingers clamp back down. His body stiffens, and his mouth is slack open in a silent scream as Asahi slams into his prostate. Almost forcing him into orgasm, a sheet of white drips from the tip of his cock as he spasms, his insides clamping onto Asahi's dick.

Asahi releases the grip on his neck and he sucks in a deep breath, refilling his lungs. His body is limp and he falls forward, hands gripping the soft sheets beside his lovers head. He heaves a sigh as Asahi continues to pound into him, searching for his own orgasm. "Common baby, you're so close, I can feel how hard you are." The over stimulation felt nice as the ace continued to slam into his prostate, jerking more cum from Noya's lower half. One of his hands reached back to untie the blindfold, Noya blinked and rubbed the moisture from his eyes. But before he could ask what the taller man was doing, a hand gripped the back of his head and forced him to look straight. The hand pulled on his hair and it felt good, but the way the brunette was staring intently was even better. The ace's face was flushed, sweat dripped down his temple. His eyes were hard and focused, mouth parted and panting. His thrusts were getting frantic and uncoordinated, the ace licked his lips before forcing Nishinoyas head forward. Their lips brushed, and at that moment it felt like everything stopped. Their eyes met and someone whispered a soft, "I love you."

Asahi groaned and came, filling the condom covering his cock. Noya pressed forward and finally connected their lips, a soft sigh leaving his mouth. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, before Asahi pulled away. "You okay?"

"Never better." Noya smiled and pushed himself up, shuttering when Asahi's shaft slipped out. He sat just above the ace's abdomen and looked, really looked at his boyfriend. "You're so perfect." He sighed after a minute. A small blush formed on Asahi's already red cheeks before he sat up, Noya still perched on his lap.

"How about a shower?" A kiss was placed on the Libero's nose before he stood up. Noya giggled as he was man handled towards their bathroom.

"Asahi! I don't think I'm ready for round two just yet!"

The ace stopped in his tracks.

"Nishinoya!"


End file.
